Sonic The Hedgehog: Mobius Mayhem
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles find something strange


**Devollic Comics Presents..**

Clanks were heard as it was the footsteps of 4, _I think you know them quite well._ "So, Shadow.. You sure this is the right way?" A voice asked, it sounded male. "Of course I'm sure, I know where I found these Inhibitor Rings!" Another male voice shot back, with another male voice but it was softer and younger sighed.

 **Only My Personal Characters are anything of my owning. Everything else is owned by the SEGA Gaming Company.**

Four were walking, four Mobians were talking. Two Hedgehogs, one with blue fur and one with black fur with red streaks. A fox with yellow fur and white facial fur. As well with them was an Echidna with Red fur and his gloves had two blades on each end. The three of them also had shoes that had matched their personalities. The blue hedgehog had red shoes which grey bottoms that were meant for a dash, with white socks that sagged along the shoes to match. On his hands were gloves that were white as snow and tight enough to fit, the sleeve had sagged along the glove to lessen weight, as well as he had wrist guards which had spaces in the center that had glowing blue rings in them. This one was Sonic The Hedgehog.

The black furred hedgehog had a spiked up hair style with red streaks at the tips. He also had shoes meant for running, but at the bottoms were jet boosters which made him able to hover skate. He also had the same kind of gloves and wrist guards, although his were red and had glowing gold rings. This one being Shadow The Hedgehog.

The fox had about the same clothing as the blue furred hedgehog, except he wore a belt around his waist filled with many gadgets, also on his head were a pair of goggles meant for whenever he got serious. Having yellow wrist guards with green glowing rings. Miles " _Tails_ " Prower had been this one's name. "So, Shadow.. What exactly are these inhibitor Rings made for?" Tails asked, "The Rings you collect are stored in them for energy. Whenever you release the energy stored, major power boosts are expected." Shadow explained, the Echidna with red Fur, Knuckles, nodding.

"So, whenever I let out the juice hidden in this thing, I get booted up like crazy?" Knuckles asked, "Yeah, but we'll need to find the Inhibitor Rings and take them somewhere safe.." Shadow replied. Sonic looked up, "Guys, something tells me we're not alone.." he said, all of them taking a battle ready stance as they saw the ceiling explode.

 **Sonic: Mobius Mayhem!**

 **Chapter 1  
The Tale Begins**

* * *

Walking through the Space Station was a machine built by the, Sonic quoted, "Cranky" Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic. This model of Metal was the original, which is the only one that learned how to evolve it's own form. The model learned how to absorb Rings and manipulate their power for it's own cause. It soon turned to see the door next to him, he scanned it for rings. - **0 RINGS DETECTED** \- His AI system stated, which Metal turned and continued to search.

" **Sonic the Hedgehog.. I shall destroy you.. As planned.** " Metal continued walking, " **Well.. It's beginning to become boring.. Better kill time.** " Metal laughed as it prepared it's arm cannon, blasting and creating a huge hole.

" **Ring Cannon.. Charging.. 30%..** " Metal gained a huge aura around the arm cannon as it's chest crystal glowed bright yellow. Metal then began to laugh as his blast began to grow, " **80%.. 90%..** " it then brought it's cannon down. " **Charging Complete.. FIRE!** " Metal fired the cannon and make the floor below his feet explode.

* * *

The four jumped back as Metal slammed his way down, " **Heh, I didn't expect my plate to come to me..** " he said as his arm cannon's became Plasma fields around his fists. " **Time to dance..** " Metal said, "Enough talk!" Knuckles said as he charged forward, pulling out Chaos Energy into his fist as he punched forward and made a direct hit into Metal's faceplate. "Tails!" Knuckles shouted, the fox knodding as he threw three blades forward which all had plasma string attached, he pulled it back once they caught onto the robot and pulled the machine into the wall.

"Sonic! Shadow! Go finish it!" Tails shouted, the two hedgehogs nodding as they ran into the wall. " **Look at the Prey come charging at me..** " Metal stood, preparing for combat, as the two hedgehogs were heading for him at high speed.

Shadow smirked right before Metal could pull up his Plasma Shield, " **Chaos Control!** " he froze time around him and Sonic. "Nice!" Sonic said as he had done a rapid set of punches and aerial kicks at Mach Speed. Once Sonic jumped off, Shadow put his finger up as 8 energy orbs appeared around metal, "Time to finish this." he snapped and they all slammed onto Metal, time unfreezing when the orbs exploded on Metal's chestplate.

"Looks like we still got it." Sonic said as he looked at Metal on the ground, "We never lost it.." Shadow facepalmed, as behind them, Knuckles and Tails arrived. "Ok, everybody ok?" Tails asked, "Yeah, but this seemed way too easy, Metal wouldn't normally go down from just a few attacks.." Sonic said, remaining vigilant. "Probably because we pounded him with a direct combo!" Knuckles said, with a smirk and a shine in his lavender eyes. Tails put on his goggles over his Cerulean eyes. "Guys.. t-this isn't Metal.." Tails backed up, Sonic clutching his fist as it glew a bright blue in unison with the inhibitor ring.

"Hah..! **Chaos Attack: SONIC WIND!** " Sonic slammed his fist down and a slash wave of blue glowing wind slashed through the machine and it exploded. "Something's not right here.." Shadow said, " **You're absolutely right..** " they turned to see the real Metal behind them, holding three pairs of Inhibitor Rings, which he quickly absorbed. " **This kind of power.. Is beyond even YOURS, PESKY HEDGEHOGS!** " Metal's chestplate opened to become a large Cannon.

" **ZERO-LOCK CANNON... BEGIN FIRE!** " They all went wide eyed as they saw the cannon beginning to power up. "Shadow, we gotta get out of here!" Sonic shouted, Shadow remembered a trick he had, flipping the Chaos Emerald in his hand, " **Chaos.. Rift!** " they were all teleported from that area as Metal's cannon fired.

* * *

 **That, was chapter 1 of Sonic: Mobius Mayhem. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, leave a Review, Favorite, Follow, and also, if you have any Original Characters for this story, just send me a Private Message, and I'll have them appear in the story, chow!**


End file.
